codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops III
Call of Duty: Black Ops III '(also known as CoD:BO3, Black Ops 3, BO3 or CoD 11) is a first-person shooter developed by Treyarch and published by Activision. This is the eleventh installment in the Call of Duty franchise and the fourth game developed by Treyarch. It is the sequel to Call of Duty: Black Ops II and follows on from the events of the previous game. Plot Black Ops 3 follows David Mason, four years on from the events of Raul Menendez's cyber attack. The game continues from the good ending of Black Ops 2, where Alex Mason, Karma & Admiral Briggs are still alive, Harper is dead, China and America are allies and Menendez is in prison. The game revolves around the United States Military defending China from a Russian invasion, whilst David Mason & his JSOC team fighting behind the lines against the Russian military and terrorists from the Middle-East. The game also revolves around Alex Mason in the years 1975-1979 as he faces suspicion from the CIA. Campaign Missions '''Another Day-'''Section/Khatoum, Sudan/JSOC/2029 '''Svoboda-'''Alex Mason/St Petersburgh, Russia/CIA/1975 '''Inside Hell-'''Alex Mason/Vorkuta, Russia/Vorkuta Inmates/1961 '''Silence-'''Section/Moscow, Russia/JSOC/2030 '''Betrayed-'''Alex Mason/Johannesburg, South Africa/with Hudson/1978 '''Back in Action-'''Section/Kabul, Afghanistan/JSOC/2030 '''Frontline-'''Section/Chinese-Russian Border/JSOC/2030 '''The Final Act-'''Section/Beijing, China/JSOC/2030 NOTE: Campaign missions do not give the player choices that will effect the games endings (except for Svoboda and Back in Action). The choices for the games ending are made in Covert Ops missions. 'Covert Ops Missions Covert Ops missions are missions that focus around reaching an objective undetected instead of killing enemies. The player will have control of several different characters, each with different specialities. Covert Ops missions are NOT 'optional, but the results of the missions will effect the games ending, similar to Strike Force Missions. *'Fly on the Wall-'Section, Crosby and Samuels/Khabarovsk, Russia/JSOC/2029 *'Operation Charybdis-'Rick Stillman,Henry Maxton/Johannesburg, South Africa/CIA/1978 *'Breakout-'Franchesco Madrigal & Raul Menendez/USS Obama, Atlantic Ocean/Cordis Die/2029 *'Journey's End-'Jason Hudson & Alex Mason/New York City, U.S.A/Enemies of the U.S.A/1978 Multiplayer The multiplalyer portion of Black Ops 3 is similar to it's two predescesors and is set in the years 2029-2030, but with several new intersesting features. Black Ops 3 has the same Create-a-Class as Black Ops 2, keeping the point system. However, the points have been raised from 10 points to 12 points, this is to incorporate the equipment section of create a class (from Black Ops 1). This features military equipment, such as motion sensors or the camera spike. The Wildcards are also brought back in Black Ops 3, once again allowing players to break the rules of the game. The playercard also returns in Black Ops 3, along with the Emblem Editor. Like Black Ops 2, certain emblems are only unlocked after either reaching a certain level, or completing a challenge. Finnally, the Theatre Mode makes a return, allowing players to make montages and videos from their games. Black Ops 3 also introduces Blooper Reals, which compile miMustakes and deaths from the players games. 'Ranks Call of Duty: Black Ops III has 60 levels and 12 Prestige Levels. After completing Prestige 12 Level 60, the player will be rewarded with the rank of Prestige Master. If they have also reached Prestige Master on Black Ops 2, they will be awarded the rank of Prestige God. When the player enters Prestige Mode, they will be given a Permanent Unlock Token, which can be used to unlock any weapon or item, no matter the level. They will also be awarded either an Extra Class slot, the ability to reset all their stats or a refund on all their tokens. However, unlike Black Ops 2 the Token Refund does not take away all items purchased with the tokens. Multiplayer Maps TBA Weapons List of Campaign Weapons list of multplayer wepons List of Zombie Weapons List of Perks List of Scorestreaks Zombies TBA Category:Games Category:GreenArkham Category:Black Ops III